Jack Ryan/Bio
Jack is the illegitimate son of Andrew Ryan and Jasmine Jolene, Ryan's mistress. An Audio Diary by Jolene, and photos found on Ryan's desk indicate that Jack was purchased by Brigid Tenenbaum on behalf of Frank Fontaine as an embryo. Jack was to be Fontaine's back up plan if he was ever forced into a bad position by Ryan during the increasing hostility leading up to Rapture's Civil War. Jack was "born" and raised by the scientists of Fontaine Futuristics, including Dr. Yi Suchong and Brigid Tenenbaum. According to Audio Diaries by Dr. Yi Suchong, who was responsible for Jack's development, Jack weighed fifty-six pounds and had the "gross musculature of a fit nineteen-year-old by the age of one", thanks to Lot 111. Dr. Suchong also reveals in another Audio Diary that he was responsible for the mind control imprinting that Frank Fontaine requested. Jack's similar genetic structure to Andrew Ryan meant that he would be able to use the bathyspheres that were in lockdown, be resurrected at Vita-Chambers, and the automated security of Rapture would not be as effective against him Sometime in 1958, before Fontaine faked his own death in a shoot out with Sullivan's forces, Jack was smuggled out of Rapture in a bathysphere and sent to the surface as a sleeper agent, living out his pre-programmed life until Frank Fontaine "activated" him. Upon Fontaine's command, using the trigger phrase "Would you kindly", Jack boarded a plane in 1960 that passed over Rapture's location in the North Atlantic, then hijacked it, forcing it to crash land at the coordinates of the Lighthouse, the Main entrance to Rapture. __TOC__ Battle vs. Subject Delta (by A midget) The battle starts with Jack Ryan harvesting a little sister, her cries awake Subject Delta, who sprints to the commotion and gives jack a powerful blow, sending him flying into a room. Jack gets back up, and draws out his buck shot, loading up the explosive buck. He blasts one into subject delta, who has picked up the little sister. Delta stumbles into an enclosed room, and injects himself with an incinerate plasmid. He fires it at jack, who expertly dodges, runs back and pulls out his Tommy gun, jamming a clip in and blasting away at Delta. Delta, holding on to the little sister performs a precise drill dash, successfully striking down Jack, who falls to the ground and backs away. A crazed splicer enters the room, drawn to the sound of chaos. He begins to shoot away at Delta, obviously being part of the Rapture Family. Jack takes this opportunity to go to one of the vendor things healing himself and buying some ammo. He then goes to a gatherers garden, collecting the hypnotise big daddy plasmid. He trundles bag into the battle, to see Delta helping a little sister harvest, and hearing the screams of dying splicers being caught by trap rivets in the background. Delta turns around, to see Jack Staring over him, trademark wrench in hand, cruelty lingering on his face. Delta calmly pulls out his spear gun, inserts a single rocket bolt, flips up the sights and fires off the ammo into the centre of Jacks chest. Jack is flung backwards, then even further as the rocket takes effect. Eventually taking Jack in to the high reaches of Siren Alley, the rocket explodes, causing Jack to use more medikits and ruining any chances of children he might have. Meanwhile Subject Delta has returned the little sister to her vent, and has revived her, sending her to freedom. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Booker DeWitt (by Lasifer) No battle written. Winner: Booker DeWitt Expert's Opinion TBA To see the roiginal battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Bios